nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WhiZard
WhiZard, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. For help, see Wikipedia Help:Contents and Introduction to Wikipedia, and please read NWNWiki:Manual of style. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the Sandbox. I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, see , add a question to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal or ask me on my Talk page. Again, welcome! --The Krit 02:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ResRefs Did you know that ResRefs are unique to each blueprint? So if you were to edit a copy of a blueprint, the Toolset needs to generate a new ResRef for the copy because otherwise the copy would have the same ResRef as the original. In order to see the ResRef of a standard blueprint (one you cannot edit, but only edit a copy of), you need to place an instance of that blueprint in the Toolset, then look at that instance's properties. --The Krit 20:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *If you create a new creature with the same resref, then the resref is changed (from shfiend001 to shfiend002), however if you edit the Shadow Fiend in the main tab you can create one instance of the same resref in the custom tab. It is here that I could comparatively experiment adjusting race, scripts, and even using the toolkit function createobject(). Unlike most other creatures the shadow fiend's special attack is not under onuserdefined. WhiZard 20:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :* Instances are not created in the custom tab — those are other blueprints. Instances are placed in the module. Try this. Go to the standard creature (not one in the custom tab). Place it in a module. Edit the properties of the placed creature, and look at its ResRef. --The Krit 21:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Do you want to try looking at the shadow fiend again? While you're at it, you could check out that creature's preset variables — as I recall, it is there that the shadow's custom AI is set. If not there, it's in the spawn script. In either case, it's not "probably located in nw_io_generic". ;) If you don't want to, I'm sure I'll get around to it eventually. --The Krit 20:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *I have disabled the different scripts and testing one by one have limited it down to the oncombatroundend script. I have also tested the appearance, tag, name, removed all creature items in the inventory, and have created multiple different variations and have deduced that the resref is behind the special attack ability. I am currently browsing the nw_io_generic but it may be even more hard-coded than that. WhiZard 20:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Found it! Variable SPECIAL_COMBAT_AI_SCRIPT is set for script x2_ai_shadow which calls spell 769 "shadow attack" which calls script x2_s1_shadow where the strength and magical damage are dealt. Will be updating shortly. WhiZard 20:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :* I thought you could do it. (That and I didn't have time to look up the variable name earlier.) I had forgotten the exact variable name, but knew it was something that could be recognized once you knew to look at the preset variables. --The Krit 21:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Anonymous edits I'm guessing the most recent changes to your user page were by you while you were not logged in, but could you confirm that? (I have a tendency to revert anonymous edits to user pages.) --The Krit 15:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed WhiZard 16:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm just being cautious by the way. Nothing inherently wrong with making anonymous edits to your user page. Since your IP address is now confirmed (and recorded in the page history where I can find it), I won't ask again unless your IP address changes. Well, I probably won't — I am forgetful at times. :) --The Krit 18:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Monster classes FYI: In case you're looking for the page you created, its title is now singular (as is the norm for articles here): monster class. --The Krit 00:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Original descriptions You modified some effect articles saying "Original description displayed" (stunned, paralyze, blind, sleep, and prone if I didn't miss any). However, I don't recall those descriptions ever being displayed in the game, and a cursory search of the talk file did not find these descriptions. Were you preserving in-game text, or just preserving what someone else had earlier written for the wiki? The latter (which includes a number of articles written by Pstarky in 2005) is not necessary, and unnecessary strikeouts in articles make the wiki look bad. --The Krit 19:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC)